


The only Hope for me Is you.

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, help me im drowing in feels, there is nothing here but fluff, this rotted my teeth, when your characters have a better emotional range than you do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: I can't write for shit. im too angsty? upset? who knows. To whoever reads this outside of the people I send it too, is is literally just how I cope with writers block. I like to take my boys out of the horrors of the main story and let them love each other because they suffer. are suffering.the spelling is shit. im going on two days with like 3 hours sleep so im not bothered.





	The only Hope for me Is you.

He could feel the power under his skin. It buzzed like bees and stung like wasps and never seemed to rest. Hawk too hadn’t been able to rest. Even the first night were he and Alex stayed out under the stars, their hands wandering and they’re eyes meeting in the glow of the moon, he hadn’t slept. He had stayed awake tracing the lines of his lover’s face and being a little awestruck that he was there. Alive.

He had placed his hand over Alex’s heart, feeling the soft rhythm of it as it beat to the tune of his life. He was warm and breathing and so unbelievably beautiful that Hawk couldn’t believe he was even real.  Every time he looked at him his heart seemed to stop and he was full of something that made all of him warm and gooey. He wanted to never leave his side, to live a boring life somewhere in the country with the cat and all of Alex’s creatures.

Hawk could settle into growing vegetables and hunting fish; he would learn how to make potions and sell them to travellers. Alex could write another book and together they could find new creatures.

“Enjoyin the view?” Alex whispered opening his eye slightly.

Hawk smiled softly at him and brushed back the strand of blond hair that had grown long against his brow.

“Always.”

Alex hummed happily and snuggled up to him, their noses inches apart. Hawk could see the faint dusting of pale freckles that only someone who got close to him could see across his nose.

“You need to sleep.” Alex cupped Hawk’s cheek.

Hawk tipped his head against his palm and closed his eyes.

“I’m worried that if I sleep then everything would be a dream. That when I wake up…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “That when I wake up…you’d be dead.”

Alex shifted so that he could pull him against his chest, his arms strong and reassuring as they held tightly. He smelled like the rain and like lilac and like home.

“There’s not a realm where I could exist without you.” Alex breathed. “There is no me without you. So if you woke up and I wasn’t there then I sure as all the veil would fight tooth and claw to get back to you.” He kissed his brow “I’d break the rules of magic to get to you James. Id slay gods for you, id give every piece of myself if it meant that you and I would be together again.”

Hawk bit back his tears and buried his face into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I love you so badly that if I were dead, then I would fight with death itself to be free.”

“Ares wouldn’t let you out, you annoy him too much.” Hawk joked.

“yea, true. But like don’t worry about us ever bein parted. I’d always find my way back to you.”

Hawk pulled back slightly and looked at the blond. He was pale and tired and the weeks of hell they had been through had put a huge strain on him but his smile was there, it lit up from his eyes to his lips and Hawk couldn’t help but lean forward and press their lips together.

“You are my heart.” He breathed against Alex’s lips.

“And you are my soul.” Alex replied.

And just for that moment, nothing existed outside of them.


End file.
